The present invention relates generally to body harness devices, and more particularly to a body harness device for use during conjugal relations.
Devices have been proposed for use by human beings during conjugal relations wherein the device is worn by or acts on one of the marital partners and is responsive to manipulation or control by the other partner to establish a predetermined relation or movement between the partners. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,594,097 and 3,896,787. Such devices find particular application where one of the partners suffers a physical impairment or limitation which might otherwise inhibit conjugal relations. Significant disadvantages in the known devices of the type to which the present invention relates include the fact that the devices apply an uncomfortable breathing restraining restriction about the wearer's waist, as with the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,097, or are rather bulky and awkward in structure so as to require substantial manipulation and positioning preparatory to use, as well as applying undesireable forces on the wearer's body, as in the case of the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,787.